Isabella Mikaelson
by Rebecca-Mikaelson
Summary: Bella has a secret: she's one of the originals. She was married to Elijah before he became infatuated with Katherine. She ran away from him but when Edward leaves, she must return to Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

I was running through the fields, laughing as I went. Elijah was chasing after me, laughing as well. The tall grasses brushed my fingertips as I pushed myself to run faster.

"Isa, please slow down! You'll have to let me catch up to you at some point!" Elijah yelled from somewhere behind me.

"Never!" I yelled back with a smile on my face. Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"I got you," he whispered in my ear. He turned me around in his arms and kissed me. Not just a light peck, but also not a steamy kiss. He let me go and cupped my face with his hands. "You're so beautiful," he said smiling.

"Why thank you," I said in a joking voice. "However, for another kiss, you'll have to catch me again." I ran from him and I heard him chuckle before he was racing after me again.

"Always," I heard him say quietly.

(A/N: I'm sorry that this is so short but it's my first time writing on here and this is my first story. I don't know when I'll update again, but I'll try to keep it within a month range.)


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh. Mystic Falls. Possibly the worst town on planet earth. Trust me, I would know, I've traveled the earth.

I was leaving Forks, one of the only towns that I felt safe from him finding me. The only place he would never look for me. I zipped up my last suitcase and walked slowly down the stairs, delaying my departure as long as possible.

I walked over to Charlie who was sitting in his recliner, watching the game. He looked up at me as I came in.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"I'm not your daughter. I never existed. You were never married to Renee and you never had a daughter. Anyone that talks about me to you will instantly forget me and who I was, and then whoever talks to them will forget me as well. I'm sorry, Charlie."

I run out the door with my bags and begin the run to Mystic Falls. The trip in its entirety will take about eight hours.

XXsmalltimeskipXX

Around halfway into the trip, I abandon my bags except for the necklace he gave me 800 years ago. I don't put it on, opting for the small cross body bag I still posses. I'll shop for clothes along the way.

XXsmalltimeskipXX

When I arrived in Mystic Falls, I checked into a motel. No need for a house, I'll only be staying until Klaus's ritual is completed. I owe him a favor in return for when he helped me escape him about a century ago.

I finish setting up my new clothes in the small closet, then run over the Mystic Grill. How original of them.

"What can I get you?" Asks the blond bartender. He looks around 17.

"Bourbon. Leave the bottle, will you?" He nods at me and moves to get my drink.

"Long night?" I hear from the other end of the bar. I nod at the dark haired man. He nods back and turns his attention to his drink. My drink is placed in front of me and I smile at the guy, taking a needed sip of the strong alcohol.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I'll announce my presence to Klaus, and he'll obviously tell Elijah, who I know is here. I hope he's not with Katherine anymore. I throw $50 on the bar and walk out with the full bottle. Back in the safety of my motel room, I drink. Maybe a bit too much, but my tolerance is sky-high.

Too soon, it's morning. I take a quick shower and change my clothes. I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black pumps, and the necklace. I walk outside and follow Klaus's scent to a gigantic house. Obviously Klaus would choose the flashiest house.

I knock on the door, and unfortunately, Rebekah answers. "Isa?" She asks, tears pooling in her eyes. I roll my eyes and walk past her into the house. Klaus is suddenly in front of me.

"So do you have it?" I can see the excitement in his eyes. I hand him the moonstone and turn my back, leaving the house. However, fate was not on my side and I was stopped before I could leave.

"Isa?" I heard him say. I turn and see a face I haven't seen in 500 years. Elijah Mikaelson, my husband.

(A/N hi! Thanks so much for the favorites and follows! I have an email for Wattpad fans, so I thought I'd share it on here too. It's RebeccaK . If you have any plot requests or if you'd like to beta this, let me know!)


	3. Chapter 3

I spin on my heel and run as fast as I possibly can out the door. I knew it'd be hard to face him, but I didn't think about how much I had the urge to kiss him senseless. I ran back to my motel room and locked the door.

What if he follows me? I run my hands through my hair, pacing the room. I take off my jacket and throw it on a chair, practically wearing a hole in the floor. Be strong, Bella. He left you, not the other way around.

I'm taking deep, unnecessary breaths to calm myself down when there's a knock at the door. I take a few steps towards it, then hesitantly unlock and open it. Standing there in all his original glory, was Elijah. He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Isa-"

"No Elijah. I don't want to talk about whatever happened 500 years ago. You left me for that whore Katerina, and now I know my lesson. Never trust a Mikaelson."

"You're a Mikaelson," he said quietly.

"I gave up that name years ago. I'm no more a Mikaelson than Klaus is Mikael's son. Now get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore."

(A/N sorry this is so short, but this is my 3rd update in like a day span.)


	4. Chapter 4

After Elijah left, I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth. I was right, the hardest part of coming back here was seeing Elijah again. Yes, I was hurt, but I was also struggling to not jump his bones.

I slowly stood up, trying to steady my legs. I put my jacket on again and walked out of my room. I ran to the Grill again, ordering a whiskey. I sipped it slowly, enjoying the smoky flavor. I was about to order another when a certain blond original vampire sat on the stool next to me.

"Isa, I've missed you so much," Rebekah said with tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. It was the worst mistake I've ever made!"

"Rebekah, a simple apology won't to anything! You all betrayed me for some harlot off the street! You trusted her, a stranger, over me, your friend and sister-in-law!" I was so angry I thought smoke was going to come out of my ears.

"Isa, she was manipulating all of us! Please believe me when I say I'm sorry!"

"Oh, I believe that you're sorry, I just don't forgive you! Elijah cheated on me, and then the rest of you kicked me out so they could be 'happier'! You all hurt me more than I ever thought any of you could!"

I stormed out before she could say another word. I didn't want to go back to the motel, so I decided to wander around the town square. I found a small boutique selling various jewelry, so u decided to walk in. I looked around before I spotted a beautiful necklace. It looked like it was very old, and it had a ruby pendant on a long, silver chain. The pendant had intricate vines of silver cross-crossing over it.

I couldn't walk out of the store without it. I picked it up and walked it over to the cashier. I paid, and then left. I walked around for a while on her before I decided to pay a visit to the Katherine look-alike Klaus told me was here.

It didn't take long to find her house. When I got there, I knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, a boy I assumed to be her brother answered.

"Hi," I said. "Is Elena here?"

"Yeah, come in. I'll get her for you." I smirked when he turned his back and stepped over the threshold. I waited once again for Elena to come down. When she did, without the boy, I pinned her against the wall, holding her by the neck.

"Listen here you little bitch, don't get involved with the originals. I know you know about them because of your vampire boyfriend. If you plan against them, they will kill you. Trust me, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away." With that said, I released her and was out the door.

Finally, I was back at my room. I grabbed my phone and dialed Klaus's number. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Klaus. I paid a visit to your precious little doppelgänger. Don't worry, she's not dead. However, I did hurt her. Just a teeny bit. Alright, just thought you should know that. Bye, now," I said in a fake voice before I hung up.

I grabbed the bottle of liquor I still had and took a long drink from it. It burned as it slid down my throat, but I didn't notice it.

(A/N- Hey! Thanks to all of you that reviewed and favorited/ followed my story! I'm sorry that these are so short but I still don't really know where I want to go with this. Next chapter will be longer. Give a review and tell me how I should incorporate the Cullen's into this story!)


	5. Chapter 5

It was around five in the morning, and I was bored out of my ducking mind when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Klaus standing in the hall with a bouquet of flowers.

"What's this?"

"An apology. I didn't think you'd show up so soon, and I wouldn't have had Elijah there if I knew you were coming over. I know how he hurt you."

I took the flowers from him and walked into the room to retrieve a glass to but them in, considering that there weren't any vases.

"Anything you need, Klaus?"

"Yes, leave Elena alone. I need her alive for the ritual. I do not appreciate having to wait another 500 years to break this damn spell." I rolled my eyes, but agreed not to hurt her anymore.

"Klaus, if you want me to help you break this spell, I'm going to need you to keep Elijah away from me. You don't want me burning down this town with your little doppelgänger in it, do you?"

"I can't promise anything, but I will try. Anything for my sister, even if you don't consider yourself one of us anymore."

He left, and I was alone again. It seems as if I'm alone in a town full of people a lot. I walked out of the motel, and for the third time, went to the Grill. I sat at the bar and saw the same dark-haired man as before. I stood and walked over to the stool next to him and sat down.

"I'm Isabella," I said, extending my hand.

"Damon," he kissed my hand instead of shaking it. "Now, what problems does a pretty girl like you have that you need to drink them away?"

"What problems does a handsome guy like you have to be drinking them away?" He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Since we're both good-looking people and are semi-attracted to one another, do you want to come back to my place?"

"Sex at 6 in the morning? I'm in," I said before we exited the building together. Now I'll have something to occupy my time. He brought me over to a motorcycle and I climbed onto the back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

When we got to his house, we were inside and throwing off our clothes before I could take in the place. Someone's a little lonely.

XXTIMESKIPXX

We spent practically the whole day in bed. We cuddled, we kissed, and we, well, that. It was nice, not having to worry about my problems. It was also to have some of my needs met.

Around 8, I got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry, but I have places to be. Stuff to do, and shit like that."

"It's already dark, can't you just stay the night?" I thought about it for a minute before taking off the clothes I had just put on and jumped back into the bed. Damon smiled and pulled me closer to him. "Thank you," he said before we went for another round.

XXTIMESKIPXX

The next morning when I woke up Damon was sleeping next to me. I slowly picked myself out of the bed and threw my clothes on. I tiptoed out the door and tried to find my way out of the maze-like house.

"The front door is that way," said a man with green eyes who was pointing down a hallway.

"Thanks," I said before walking out of the house. It was a warm morning, with a slightly cool breeze. It felt refreshing on my skin that hadn't seen the outside all yesterday. I walked at a normal pace, enjoying the morning.

It was peaceful when it was this early in the morning, no one around to judge or bother me. Just the birds chirping. It was like I was cut off from the real world, the sky a purple-pink color with the rising sun. It looked like something out of a painting.

Too soon, I was back at the motel. I reached my room when I realized something was wrong. I burst into my room and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed that it was just Kol.

"Is it true, Isa? Did he really do that to you?" You see, Kol was daggered when they betrayed me. I've never blamed him for anything because he wasn't even around at the time.

"Yes it is, Kol," I said as I sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm so sorry," he said, almost in tears.

"It's ok, trust me I don't blame you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're my brother, Kol. I love you."

(A/N- Hello! So I got some reviews and thank you for your feedback! Regarding a certain review- Bella isn't vengeful and out for blood because I don't want her to be like that. She still loves Elijah, she just doesn't trust him anymore. What happened with Damon in this chapter was only a solution to her loneliness. Anyway, please leave a review!)


	6. Authors note

I just got a review, and I do appreciate feedback, but not when you say that one of the scenes I wrote was, "stupid and uncalled for." I'm not trying to be rude, but this is my story. To put it simply: don't like, don't read. I want Bella to be somewhat OOC. Sorry to disappoint, but it's what I like writing. Stefan doesn't know who Bella is, and neither does Elena. When the originals are in Mystic Falls in TVD, Elena makes plans against them. Sorry that you don't like OOC, but it's what I write. Bella and Elena might become friends, but remember, Elena looks exactly like the person who took her husband from her.


	7. Chapter 6

Kol stayed over for a few more hours, and we got caught up on each others lives. I found that he had fallen in love, and then fallen out of love. I told him of my travels, and of the people I met while on them. I told him how I never loved after Elijah, he was my mate and no one's love would ever make me feel the way that he did.

Once he left, I was alone yet again. I decided to take a shower, so I turned the water on and undressed while I waited for it to warm up. I stepped under the hot water and stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the heat. I washed my body and then my hair, wrinkling my nose in distaste for the chemical undertone of the soap. I'll have to buy some organic soap and shampoo when I go into town.

I stood under the water for a while again when I finished washing myself. This shower had pretty good water pressure considering it was in a motel. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one towel around my body, twisting another in my hair.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Elijah was sitting on my bed. I felt a flash of anger run through my body, but I calmed it. I ignored him, grabbing a pair of jeans, underwear, a bra, a dark red shirt, and a leather jacket. I walked back into the bathroom and put my clothes on, then blow-dried my hair. I walked back out and put on my ruby necklace.

"What do you want, Elijah?" I asked, annoyance obvious in my tone.

"I can't stay away from you, you are my everything! I'm so sorry, Isa! Please, please forgive me," he begged, grabbing my hand as he pleaded with me.

"I believe that you're sorry, I just don't forgive you. I can't trust you after what you did to me! You don't understand what I went through, and you never will!" He looked broken, but I didn't care. "Even if I were to forgive you, how do I know that you won't go off with that other doppelgänger harlot? Huh?"

"I would never! I can't lose you again! Please, Isa, please forgive me!" I yanked my hand out of his grasp and turned my back on him.

"Just go away, Elijah," I said with a heavy voice. He hadn't moved, but then he stood suddenly. I thought he was going to leave, but he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I struggled against his iron grip, but he was stronger than me. "Let me go!"

"No. I just need to hold you. I'll go after this, I promise." I let him hold me, and he turned me in his arms so that I was facing him. He kissed my forehead and I felt my resistance crumble. His lips move lower and we were kissing, for the first time in 500 years. He took off my shirt and I unbuttoned his, moving purely on instinct, he was my mate, after all. I ignored the little voice in my head that was telling me that this was a mistake. He threw me down on the bed and he crawled over me, trailing kisses up my body.

I unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off, along with his boxers. He took off the rest of my clothes and threw them across the room. I pulled him down so that he was laying completely on top of me, and he threw the covers over us.

XXTIMESKIPXX

When I woke up, Elijah was sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. I wanted to groan at my stupidity, but I held back, in fear of waking him up. I slowly got out of the bed and rushed to get some clothes on, then I grabbed my purse and almost walked out the door, but I decided to leave a note before I left.

 _ **Elijah- I still don't forgive you. What happened was a mistake. -Isabella**_

I felt kind of bad for just leaving him, but not bad enough to stay. I made my way into town and began searching for organic soaps. I found a small store that sold their own, homemade products. I bought strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and then I got apricot scented body wash.

I walked around town for a while, and stayed away from the area around the motel. I didn't want to run into Elijah. As I was ambling around, I came to a farmers market. I bought some fresh strawberries and a peach to eat for breakfast. I sat down at a picnic table and began eating the delicious fruit.

(A/N- I thought you all needed some Bella/Elijah action. I'm not sure when I'm going to have her forgive him yet. Please leave a review! By the way, Elijah doesn't know what happened with Damon.)


	8. Chapter 8

When I finished, I decided that it was safe to go back. I collected my things and slowly walked back, prolonging the walk as much as possible. I didn't want to have an awkward meeting where he begs and I act like a bitch.

When I arrived, I opened the door and Elijah was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and set my stuff down. I put my soaps in the shower and then sat on the bed. I looked around and noticed that Elijah took the note. I felt bad, but again, not bad enough to apologize. I stood and quickly made the bed to occupy my time.

While I was rearranging the pillows, I thought about Rebekah. She betrayed me to some bitch that she only just met. She was so sure that Katherine was Elijah's true mate that she didn't even give me a second glance when I was thrown out. I had to fend for myself after almost 400 years with my family. She never came looking for me, not even after Elijah and Katherine were over.

I was about to begin wrecking the entire room in a fit of rage when there was a knock on the door. Just the person I didn't want to see right now.

"What the hell do you want, Rebekah?" I asked angrily. She flinched back at my tone.

"I just came to apologize again. I really shouldn't have thrown you out like that! I don't know how Katherine made me go against my best friend! I've missed you so much!"

I gave her a cold stare before slamming the door in her face. I sunk to the floor, leaning my back against the door. I put my head in my hands and held back a sob. It was a mistake coming back here. It's only been a few days, and everything is already shitty and messed up. I slept with 2 guys, one that I don't know, and the other that cheated on me. The little doppelgänger didn't listen to my warning, and now I feel like a pathetic mess.

I think back to when I was in Forks with Charlie. He was a good, nice man. I didn't think I would miss him as much as I do. I don't miss the Cullen's, they were stuck-up assholes. They thought they were all-knowing and powerful, but yet they didn't even know of my kind. Edward was a 100 year old virgin, and the rest of them had their heads so far up their spoiled asses that they couldn't notice what was happening around them.

I curled into a ball on my side and fell asleep. I didn't care that I was on the floor, all I wanted to do was escape this horrible reality.

(Memory-Dream)

I was in the marketplace, buying spices for the dinner Esther and I were going to cook. I had just finished paying the lady running the small business when I felt strong arms wrap around me. The gold band I remember picking out that was sitting on the unknown person's left hand told me that it was Elijah. We had married 4 months ago and we were incredibly happy.

"Hello, darling," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hello. How are you, my dear husband?" Ever since we married we both liked to remind each other of our status whenever we could.

"I'm fine, my beautiful wife. How are you?" I leaned my head back to look up at him.

"Better now that you're with me." He chuckled then lifted me up, carrying me back in the direction of home. I squealed and clutched the small leather bags of spices in my hands. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Elijah."

"And I love you, Isa. Always and forever."

(End Dream)

I woke up with a crick in my neck, and a sense of longing in my chest. I rubbed my neck and stood, stretching my sore muscles. I thought back to the dream as smiled at the wonderful memory. That had been a good day.

I was about to take a shower when I found the thing that woke me up. Someone banging on the door. I opened it, and standing there was a very hurt looking Elijah.

"Why would you do that? Why would you sleep with Damon?" I was speechless. How had he found out? If it was that little doppelgänger, I'll kill her. Although, it couldn't have been her. She didn't know about it.

"We're not together, Elijah. Besides, you slept with Katherine. No, I'm not using him as some messed up revenge ploy. I had needs that, well, hadn't been met in 500 years. I wasn't expecting what happened between us. If I had I wouldn't have-" I cut myself off before I could say anything stupid.

Elijah seemed to brighten at this. "You wouldn't have what?" His eyes held a glint of mischief.

"Nothing. It's unimportant." He walked passed me into the room and shut the door behind him. He walked behind me and kissed my neck. "Elijah, I told you that it isn't going to happen again. I meant that."

"Oh, I got your little note. But I'm ignoring it. I'm guessing that you don't want that to be the last time, either." He was right, I didn't want it to be. What's wrong with having a little fun? I'm not going to get back with him, but I could use some of the benefits of having a mate.

"Fine, but trust me when I say I don't forgive you, and that this doesn't mean we're back together. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," he said, smirking. He then laid me onto the bed and kissed me with a tenderness I thought I'd never feel again.

(A/N- I know I've updated a lot today, but I took a sick day. I also really like writing this story. I though Bella could use a little bit of happiness, so I gave her an escape. I appreciate all of your feedback! Please leave a review!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N- hi guys! Thanks for all the support with this fiction, you're all amazing. How do you think I should have Bella forgive him? How should I bring the Cullen's back in? Leave a review! Sorry this is so short, but I have homework, and I also to update.)

I slept better than I had in years with Elijah holding me. I know I shouldn't have started this thing with him, but he was my mate. I had loved him for 300 plus years, and those feelings don't just go away.

I still don't know how he fell for Katherine, or how she manipulated him, which made me think he never loved me. I just don't know. I want my life to be less messed up. Doesn't everyone?

When I woke up, Elijah was sleeping soundly next to me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom for a shower. I started the water and got in, right away reaching for my new shampoo. I smelled it, and was hit by a wonderful, non-chemical smell.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair, and then began washing my body. I had only washed my arms when Elijah stepped in the shower with me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Hello," I said, turning in his arms and kissing his neck.

"I love you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not forgiving you. If that's what you expect, you can leave.

"It's not what I expect. However, I'm going to apologize to you for the rest of my life. The biggest mistake I've ever made was ever taking a second glance at Katherine. So again, I'm sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I'm super, super stuck. My writers block is terrible, and my stories on Wattpad are suffering as well. I really don't know what I want to happen in this story. If you left a suggestion for me, that'd be great.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N- How should I bring the Cullen's back? What do you guys want to see happen? Leave a review!)

Elijah left after that. I got dressed quickly and called Klaus to meet. I was told to meet him at the old Lockwood estate in the woods. I ran out to it, then sat on a log while I waited for Klaus.

"Hello, Isa. What do you need me for?"

"I need to know when the ritual is happening. I'm only here to help with the ritual and then I'm gone. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. The ritual isn't happening until I can find a way to keep Elena alive."

"What?!" I screamed. "That's never going to happen? Who cares if the little bitch dies, anyway?!"

"Caroline, her best friend. I've found that I fancy her, and I don't think she'd appreciate me killing Elena. So, I'm going to find a way to keep Elena alive, then complete the ritual."

"Fine! I'm leaving then! I can't stay here while you chase after some girl! You can contact me when you're ready to complete the ritual, but otherwise, leave me alone!"

I ran back to my motel room, packing my things as soon as I stepped in the door. I threw my clothes into a suitcase and grabbed my toiletries. I shaved them into the suitcase as well, then checked out at the front desk. I ran from the town, not knowing where I was going quite yet. Maybe Colorado. Or Wisconsin. I don't know, all I want to do is get out of this god forsaken town.

ELIJAH'S POV

I was sitting at my desk, sketching Isa when Klaus burst into my room. "Isa's leaving!"

"What!" I yelled, standing.

"She said she couldn't be here anymore. So she decided to leave."

I stood and ran to her motel, praying that it was some sort of joke. I checked her room, but it was empty. I tried to find her scent, but it was masked by the night air.

I stood on the sidewalk, and made a vow to myself. I'm going to do everything in my power to get Isa back.

BELLA'S POV

I decided to go to Luck, Wisconsin. It's a very small town, and the name intrigues me. There's a lot of farmland in this area of Wisconsin, and the closeness of the community warms my heart. This is a good place to stay for a while.

I'm renting a small house on the outskirts of town, under a fake name. The house is made of stone, and it's perfect for me. I unpacked my things and went hunting. Snatch and forget is the method I use.

I felt slight remorse for leaving Eli without an explanation, but it's the best thing for me. At least I think leaving was the best thing.


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N- Hey! Sorry it's been a while. How should Elijah win her back? How should the Cullen's find their way back into Bella's life? Hope you like the chapter! Leave a review!)

The next day, I decided to decorate my house. I bought 4 different paint colors, forest green, dark red, midnight blue, and a pale yellow. I bought a lot of furniture, and even some flowers to plant a garden. I was going to make the backyard into a sanctuary. It will be beautiful.

Since I don't need sleep, I painted the entire night. The living room was forest green, my room was red, the guest room was midnight blue, and the dining room, kitchen, and bathrooms were pale yellow. I had brown leather couches for the living room. I put all the furniture in place, then sat to enjoy it.

Around noon, I started on the backyard. First I planted the flowers in the garden and watered them. I then made strings of lights out of Mason jars by hot gluing small solar-powered lights in them. I scattered those in the trees. I then put a bench that I had bought yesterday on the side of the yard and planted flowers on either side of it. The yard looked magical when I was done with it.

I smiled to myself and began thinking of the house I shared with Elijah hundreds of years ago.

(Memory)

We had just bought our house, and we were ecstatic. We had made the backyard into a beautiful place, and it felt amazing.

Elijah wrapped his arms around me, then swung me around. I laughed, as did he.

"I love you more than words could ever explain, Isa. You are my my one and only."

"As you are mine, Eli. You are the only one for me."

(End memory)

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I felt a tear in my eye, but I willed myself to not cry. I wasted enough tears over that man, and I will not let him get to me anymore. I had severed the bond holding us together, and the only way to repair it was to completely forgive him. However, that will never happen. At least I don't think it will.

ELIJAH'S POV

I slowly walked back to the mansion, formulating a plan in my head. Isa may have severed her connection to me, but I didn't break my connection to her. I can still feel a faint tug in her direction, if I really concentrate. The bond will always be weaker if one of the mates severs the connection.

I open my heart to her, thinking of the love I have for her. I knew where I had to go, but not where she was just yet. I'll pack and leave first thing in the morning. I just hope she'll forgive me. Or at least believe me when I say Katerina was manipulating me.

(Memory)

"Oh Elijah!" I heard Katerina call, in her thick Bulgarian accent.

"Yes Katerina?" I asked, willing for her to leave silently.

"I need to speak with you," she said, sitting next to me. "Your wife's recent actions are concerning me."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem to like me much. What she did to me today proved that. She tried to kill me. I was bathing, and she came in and tried drowning me!"

"What ever would she do that for!"

"I don't know! All I know is that her hands were around my neck, and she was pushing me into the water!"

"That's horrible! I shall speak to her at once!"

(End memory)

It was too late when I finally discovered that she was speaking lies. Isa was already gone. But I will do everything in my power to find her, and that's certain. I will never let another being make me doubt my Isa again.

XXSMALLTIMESKIPXX

In the morning, I grabbed my bags, and left after telling my siblings where I was going. I don't know how long it's going to take to get to Isa, but I didn't care. I just want us to be together again, and I don't care how many years it will take. Even if it takes 100, more than that even, I'll still be fighting for her.

I felt the pull on my heart, and I followed it. I will never stop following it from here on out. I pushed myself to run harder and faster than I ever had before. All I could think about was getting to Isa.

ISABELLA'S POV

The town I was in, Luck, was beautiful. The town was old-fashioned, and it was amazing. There was a diner, Bean's Country Cafe, that I've been eating at for breakfast almost every day. The people are nice, and the food is good.

While I've been here, I've been thinking about Elijah. I think about how Katerina manipulated him, and how all the anger I've been holding onto isn't good for me. I'm not at all ready to forgive him, but I think I can let go some of the bottled up emotions I've been keeping with me all these years.

Maybe, just maybe, I could forgive him. It'll take a while for us to get back to where we were, but I could always just give him a little bit of forgiveness. Or understanding. I don't know. It's just that it's been so long since I've seen him, and maybe I shouldn't have left before I let him explain himself. I didn't give him a warning, and now I'm feeling bad.

I thought about it for a second, and I made up my mind. I thought about Elijah, and a small thread of out connection came back. It was so calming, and it soothes the headache that always seemed to be present. I know I said it would take a lot for our connection to be back, but truth be told, I really don't know. After all my years, I've never met anybody that's been able to tell me how a connection with a mate can be repaired. I thought about the connection even more, and I felt more of the connection came back. Suddenly, it was like gates had opened, and all of the connection came flooding back.

I felt like all my worries were gone, and the hole in my chest where my heart once was had been filled. I closed my eyes, and all of my good memories with Elijah were playing in my mind like a movie. I leaned back on the bench in my backyard, and let the sweet memories overtake me.

ELIJAH'S POV

As I was running, I felt the connection I had with Isa strengthen. I smiled, knowing she had repaired it. I was going even faster, like the rope of connection was pulling me along, instead of leading me in the right direction like bread crumbs.

When I stopped to feed, I noticed that the sun was setting. The reds, purples, oranges, and pinks were blooming across the sky. Isa always loved sunsets. She would drag me outside just so I could be with her to watch the sunset. The lighting from the descending sun made her look like an angel. I wonder if she's watching the sunset now.

One more day Isa. One more day and we'll be together again, love.

ISABELLA'S POV

After the memories stopped coming, in the sun was setting. As I watched it, I focused on finding Elijah. He was much to close to me to be in Mystic Falls... Was he coming to find me? I smiled to myself, knowing that he was coming for me.

"I'll be here waiting, Elijah," I whispered into the wind. "I'll always wait for you, love."


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N- Hey guys! It's summer vacation! I'll update when I can, but I'm going to be up north basically every weekend, and I'm taking 1 week long vacation in July and another week long vacation in August. How should the Cullen's come back into the story? Leave a review!)

I woke to the chirping of birds. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the bright shine of the sun. I must have fallen asleep here. I stood up and walked back into the house, running downstairs to grab a blood bag.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pull from the bond. He must be close. I didn't really know what to do with myself while waiting for him, so I decided to clean. I cleaned up my room, folding my laundry helped me calm myself down.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and slowly opened it, praying for him to not be extremely mad. When I opened the door, he was standing there, a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

"Hello, Isa," he said, stepping into the house. Because I had the house in my name, he didn't need to be invited in.

"Hello, Eli."

"I've been looking for you, dear."

"Well it didn't take you very long to find me, now did it?"

"It would have taken longer, but you repaired our connection. Why did you do that?"

I hesitated before replying, "It isn't healthy to continue holding onto my anger. I needed to let it go."

"So it wasn't because you wanted to be with me again?" He said, twisting one hand in my hair and the other around my waist.

"N-no," I stuttered, the newly repaired bond making his touch have more power over me.

"So you don't want to be loved for the rest of our eternity?" He said, pulling me against him.

"No, t-that sounds wonderful." I leaned into his touch, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Then let me love you," he whispered into my ear. In that moment, my resolve cracked and tumbled. I dragged him into the bedroom, giving into my temptations that I've had for hundreds of years.

XXTIMESKIPXX

The best morning, I woke up in a pair of warm arms. It was different than when we had woken together in Mystic Falls. It felt more real somehow. I turned over to face Elijah, running my hand through his hair. He opened his eyes, and I could practically feel the love he had for me just by looking into their depths.

"Good morning, Isa."

"Good morning, Eli."

He kissed me lovingly, a way I haven't felt in years. We stayed in bed until the late afternoon, just enjoying each others company. I soon became rather thirsty from all of our... Actions, so we decided to go hunting.

After a few hours, we went back to the house. I sat down at the kitchen table, Eli sitting opposite me.

"So," I started. "We won't be able to hide out here forever. However, I really don't want to face the Katherine look-alike, and it really couldn't hurt to stay for a few more weeks, right? Mystic Falls will still be there when we get back."

"I agree with you, Isa. I don't want to go back yet, and I think we should get our vows renewed while we're here. I don't want anything separating us anymore."

I felt giddy at the thought. "I think that's a great idea, Eli. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Isa."

After our little talk, we went back into the bedroom. I was happy that we came to such a wonderful agreement. I also have an excuse to constantly wear my wedding ring. I think I finally have another shot at having true happiness. The fates finally pulled me back on track.


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N- Hey guys! I'm sorry the last update took so long, but I honestly forgot to post. Anyway, thanks for all the support! I'm honestly in a little bit of a rut with this story. What do you guys want to see happen? If you could please leave a review with suggestions that'd help me a lot. Thanks!)

The next few weeks flew by in wedded bliss. Elijah and I got our vows renewed, and I feel like I finally have a place again. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Elijah and I will be going back to Mystic Falls in three days.

I don't think I'm ever going to like or get along with that pesky doppelgänger, however. I just can't shake the feeling that she's going to turn out exactly like Katherine. Anyway, Wisconsin has done so much good for me. I think it's finally time to let people back into my heart. I'm not at all ready to forgive the rest of the Mikaelsons, but I think I can give them a little bit of slack. Not much, but some.

"Isa, are you hungry at all?" Elijah asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No. If you are, go ahead and hunt. I'll be fine here."

"Alright. I'll be back soon," he said, kissing me on the cheek, then speeding out the door. I sat down on a chair in the kitchen, my mind wandering. I began thinking what it's going to be like going back, and I continue to dread it more and more.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing loudly. I wish we could stay here forever. But alas, we are needed in other places. I began packing up the house, preparing for our journey.

XXTIMESKIPXX

Three days later, Elijah and I were on our way to Mystic Falls. My heart grew heavier the closer we got.

When we were two towns away, I stopped to hunt. I led a girl to an alley and drank from her. I healed her, and then compelled her to forget. I ran from the town, Elijah on my heels.

When the Mystic Falls sign came up, I took a deep breath. I let Elijah run ahead of me, as I didn't feel like being the first to arrive.

Finally, we were at the Mikaelson Mansion. We walked in together, and before any of them could talk to me, I ran up to Elijah's room.


	15. AN

Hey guys. This is just an authors note. I've been very depressed lately and I haven't had the energy or will to write. Anyway, I have completely run out of ideas for this story. I'm putting it on temporary hiatus until further notice. I may even let somebody adopt it. If you really want me to continue with this fic, please comment suggestions or pm me. It would help a lot. As I said, I have run out of ideas. I don't know where I want this story to go anymore. Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me though this shitty fic. Hey, I could always rewrite it. If you want me to, let me know and give me some things you would like to see in the rewrite (if I decide to do it.)


	16. Decision

I have decided to rewrite the story. I'm not sure of a name yet but I'll let you know. Comment or PM me anything you would like to see happen in the rewrite. Thank you all for your help!


	17. Rewrite Update

Hello! So, the first chapter of the rewrite is finished, and will be posted today. Thanks to RubyDragonJewel for beta reading it. For now, the story will have the same title, but I'm thinking about having some sort of contest to decide on a new one. Comment what you want the story title to be!


End file.
